Episode 838
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Franky | rating = | rank = }} "The Launcher Blasts! The Moment of Big Mom's Assassination" is the 838th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Linlin cried from Carmel's disappearance, and two people witnessed what really happened. One of the witnesses was an Elbaf giant, who quickly fled back to Elbaf to tell the other giants what he saw. The other witness was Streusen, who decided to take advantage of Linlin's potential. Streusen befriended Linlin and they began creating Linlin's ideal country. Back in the present, Bege, Vito, and Gotti fire their KX Launchers. However, their assassination attempt ends in failure as Big Mom's scream destroys the rockets before they could reach her. Caesar Clown brings in the escape mirror, but it is shattered by Big Mom's scream. Katakuri creates earplugs for his family and crew and the Big Mom Pirates proceed to surround the alliance. Long Summary In the present day, Big Mom cries over Carmel's disappearance 63 years ago. Unbeknownst to her, there were two people who witnessed her disappearance that day. One was a giant from Elbaf who came to check on the Sheep's House, and when he saw what happened, he became horrified and ran away. He returned to Elbaf and told the other giants about what happened, causing them to revile Linlin even more. The other witness was a cook and former pirate named Streusen, who could turn inanimate objects into food with the Kuku Kuku no Mi. Streusen was amused by what he saw, and he decided to take advantage of Linlin. He approached her, offering to feed her if she accompanied him and made her a feast to eat. In the present, Bege, Vito, and Gotti shoot their KX Launchers at Big Mom, and as she screams, Big Mom recalls the dream of wanting to create a utopia where all races live in harmony. Before Carmel disappeared, she had told Linlin and the other children about her dream for all races to see eye to eye, and Linlin interpreted this as making everyone else as large as her. After the disappearance, she told Streusen about this dream, and the cook offered to help make the island they were on into her utopia. Linlin still mourned over Carmel, and tried recreating the motions she had made to give life to objects. To her surprise, she was now able to do this as well and gave life to several flowers, trees, and pieces of ground, which impressed Streusen. Later, some Marines came onto the island to search for Carmel and the children she was going to sell when they encountered Linlin's homies. They were shocked by the living objects and tried to shoot them when they encountered Linlin. Angered at their actions, Linlin hit and threw the Marines with devastating power, to Streusen's delight. They later set off to sea, where Linlin easily destroyed and took over several islands. She received a bounty of 50,000,000 despite only being a child, and the Cipher Pol marked her as a dangerous future threat. Not very long afterwards, she was eating sweets in a castle she had attacked when she was confronted by Marines. She quickly overpowered them with the help of her new homies Zeus and Prometheus, and her bounty grew to 500,000,000 as she continued conquering islands with ease in order to impose her dream upon them, attacking people who did not go along with her wishes. In the present, Big Mom grows frustrated at how people have always resisted her and Carmel's dream, and before the Fire Tank Pirates' shots can hit her, they are destroyed by her angry screams. Aghast at their failure, Bege, Vito, and Gotti run away, while Katakuri manages to put mochi earplugs in his ears. With his composure regained, he makes earplugs for his crewmates, allowing them to move around again. With the plan failed, Caesar then flies Brûlée and the mirror down into the venue to help the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates to escape. However, Big Mom's scream shatters the mirror, leaving the pirate alliance trapped on the roof of the Whole Cake Chateau as the Big Mom Pirates come for them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **During Big Mom's screaming, Caesar got hit in the head by a blown away vase. **During Streusen's first meeting with Linlin, he made food for her. **After Carmel's disappearance, a Marine squad was sent to search for her and they encountered Linlin's homies. The Marines attacked the homies out of fear, causing Linlin to attack them. **More scenes of Linlin's rise to power. **Brook, Carrot, and Pedro's reactions to the escape mirror shattering. *The scene in which Linlin first used her Devil Fruit power as a child is extended. *Linlin's second wanted poster clearly shows a bounty of 500,000,000. In the manga, part of the bounty was obstructed by a speech bubble. Site Navigation